


Lost and Found

by LuckyIzzy



Series: Ironically Strange [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Halloween Special, Horror, M/M, Psychotic!Stephen Strange, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: Tony Stark goes missing. The world mourns him, Stephen Strange does not.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me after reading.

When Tony went missing, the world went crazy. The news went bananas. There were search parties, including the lot of Avengers and even Wakanda gave their help. The Guardians of the Galaxy searched in the outer space. But Tony was nowhere to be found.  
  
One week...two weeks turned into one month. One month..two months turned into one year. Tony was not coming back. There was no hoping anymore.   
  
One day there was held a funeral, with an empty coffin and filled with pictures of Tony smiling up at the camera. Pictures of him laughing with Pepper, or Rhodey, or the Avengers. People cried. Pepper weeped, Peter sniffed, Rhodey cried even Steve’s eyes had traces of tears. They had to accept it. They had to let Tony go.   
  
_Tony is never coming back._   
  
Now, Tony was the an used to be billionaire who went missing one day and never came back. Some say he was kidnapped by aliens, some say he went away by himself, some say he was tortured to death by some terrorist group.   
No One knows for sure.   
  
What they know for sure is,  
_Tony is not going to come back._   
  
Yet people hope. His friends, his supporters, his fans they hope. They cannot do anything but hope, can they? They hope one day Tony would come back and laugh like he was not gone in the first place. He would make fun of everyone for worrying so much.   
  
One day they might be able to accept,   
Tony is gone forever.   
  
  


* * *

 

While people mourns over Tony, Stephen goes about his life. He does his tasks, travels the multiverses, eliminates the threats.  
  
He is happy even. There are no annoying outer space being trying to take over the world.   
  
Besides, _there is something very blissful about having the one you love beside you._   
  
Tony is always there with him. Tony is besides him when he wakes up. When he fights, Tony is right by him too.   
  
Tony is there for him.   
  
Tony is his, _only his._ And he will always be his forever. He is not planning to give him up ever.   
  
  


Everyday, at night when the world goes quiet, he walks in the room of the sanctum even Wong will not be able to set foot into.  
  
There lies Tony on the bed, sleeping peacefully. His mouth is neatly sewn shut. Stephen runs his hands over Tony’s skin. His skin is cold and still like ice. His skin has gotten paler, and he has gone thin. Yet, he lies there, unmoving and never wilting. If Stephen could not even do that with his powers, how can he call himself The Master of Mystic Arts. When Stephen’s fingers traces Tony’s temples, the crease of the skin reveals the lifeless, cold and dull brown eyes underneath the crowd of eyelashes.   
  
Stephen is sure Tony is there, as he looks lovingly at Tony. Of course, like this Tony will never leave him, no one can make Tony leave. Stephen knows, when he become Sorcerer Supreme, he would live long, way longer than simple humans do, longer than Tony would have. One day Tony would have left him behind, alone.   
  
It is alright like this. Tony cannot reply him, but he can hear him, or so Stephen believes as he murmurs sweetly to Tony. Stephen kisses Tony’s forehead, and smiles, _Tony would be young and beautiful forever, Anthony would never change._   
  
He embraces Tony.   
  
_The world cannot take Tony away from him._

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, Tony is dead - Stephen's magic is not letting him rot. Stephen might have been the one to kill Tony.
> 
> Much love, and Happy Halloween. <3


End file.
